Late Night Confessions
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Her words were barely a whisper yet they echoed through the room, etching themselves into the silence. "Losing you" Riley and Gabriel, a late night at the office and whispered confessions lead to something more. Rating for smut.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Intelligence we would be watching season 2 right now. It's my birthday on Monday though and I asked for my own Riley and Gabriel so you never know ;)**

**A/N: Ok so somehow this happened….I have never written anything remotely like this before so consider yourself forewarned *hits post and blushes profusely* **

Late Night Confessions

"Hey Gabriel" he looked up at the sound of his partner's voice and gave her a small but genuine smile in greeting. It was late and most of Cyber Command had gone home so they had the place more or less to themselves.

"What's up?" he asked, taking note of the two take-out cups in her hands. She handed one to him and he thanked her, taking a sip and letting the hot, bitter elixir of life (otherwise known as coffee) warm him up.

"I can't just say hi?" she said, shrugging nonchalantly but Gabriel knew his partner better than that.

"Lillian sent you to check up on me?" he knew he guessed correctly when she looked away, a tell of hers that meant she felt guilty. If it had been anyone else he would have felt angry for being checked up on but he found himself wanting to take away the guilty expression that had no place on her face. Rather than dwell on what exactly that meant he took another drink from his cup to hide his expression, giving himself time to choose his next words carefully (something he didn't do often, only making an exception for those he cared about and if he was honest with himself, another thing he didn't do often she was at the top of that list.)

"And your verdict?" she laughed, as he had intended and the sound was a great relief. The last thing he wanted to do was pick a fight between the two of them. Their relationship worked upon a certain level of balance and the same banter that kept them on track could just as easily topple them.

"You are a complete pain in the ass and she has nothing to worry about, beyond the usual of course" her smile was amused and his lips tugged upwards in response.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Riley nodded and they clinked take-out cups, falling into a comfortable silence. The coffee lasted another two minutes before it was gone and despite his calm appearance Gabriel was glad. Lately (well for a while now actually if he was honest with himself) he had found himself becoming increasingly distracted by his partner. It didn't take much, a simple brush of skin, a stray hair he longed to tuck behind her ear, wondering if it was as soft as it looked it was like they were in high school again. He wondered if she felt the same way but immediately dismissed the thought, scolding himself. She was his partner for goodness sake, he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He was a grown man, he should know better.

Of course she chose that moment to stretch out lazily, her shirt riding upwards. His mind immediately went into overdrive, wondering what her skin would feel like if he touched it and what sounds she would make upon contact. _Pathetic_ a small part of his brain mumbled but he was too far gone into his Riley-shaped-daydream to care. The logical part of his brain reminded him that if he so much as suggested some of the things he was thinking she would probably shoot him (not that she would actually kill him, she had a job to do after all but it would probably hurt, a lot.) He was broken out of his thoughts when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, alerting him to the fact that she was glaring at him. _Crap, how had she known?_

"Ummmmmm" _way to go Gabriel_ he thought sarcastically giving himself a mental head slap.

"Were you even listening?" Her arms were crossed in what he liked to call her no-nonsense pose and her tone was more like a warning than an accusation. He had the grace to look guilty.

"I was cyber-rendering" it was his go-to excuse but she didn't look like she was buying it. His cheeks were warm, a tell tale sign he was blushing (since when did he blush?) which wasn't helping matters. _Yeah, she'll totally buy it now_. _Get it together; you have been in far worse situations than this._ The inner pep talk didn't help and she had her 'I am pretty sure whatever you just did I'm not going to like it' expression, which held a remarkable similarity to her 'I'm going to kill you' look which did not do anything for his self esteem (or sense of safety.)

"Cyber rendering what?" She quirked an eyebrow knowingly. _Yep, soooo busted_. He wondered if he could out run her but seriously doubted it. Despite all his training she was still a woman and an angry woman was not something to be taken lightly. In his desire to keep his dignity (and limbs) intact a plan formed in his mind, it was crazy but just crazy enough it could possibly work.

"Well the chip alerts me to any immediate danger and I caught a movement out the corner of my eye but a quick cyber-render showed a mouse" even to his own ears it sounded pathetic but Riley had tensed, her eyes darting around the room and for a moment he worried she would pull her gun.

"Are you sure it was a mouse?" she studied the room as if it was going to part and reveal the mythical mouse, muscles poised for attack. He wondered what it said about their partnership that she was willing to believe him.

"Yeah it's just a false alarm, nothing to get worked up about unless of course the mouse happens to have a teeny tiny gun" He couldn't help himself, sending her his signature smirk, confidence restored. Getting her riled up was just too much fun sometimes. It was met with an annoyed huff as she leaned against the desk, still wary.

"Wait a minute; you're not afraid of mice are you?" She gave him her best 'seriously' look, clearly unamused.

"Well what are you afraid of? Or is the great Riley Neal fearless?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm only human" she replied. She spoke quietly and her eyes were downcast. He wondered if he had managed to upset her. Guilt welled up inside him.

"Riley…" he trailed off, unable to find the words. Her face showed no emotion but he could see the debate in her eyes. Wanting her to open up he tiled her chin up gently, meeting her eyes.

"Do you really want to know what I'm afraid of?" They had gravitated towards each other and when she looked into his eyes he swallowed. Whatever she wanted to say it was big and he had the distinct impression they were nearing the invisible line between them.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He spoke gently, not wanting to scare her away. Despite her strength sometimes she could be so fragile, not wanting to let anyone in. Her expression was venerable, face unguarded as uncertainty shone through her eyes. His expression must have convinced her because she took a deep breath, weighing her words carefully. When she did speak her words were barely a whisper yet they echoed through the room, etching themselves into the silence.

"Losing you"

He was so busy trying to process the meaning of her words he almost missed the moment she leaned in, closing the distance between them. Her breath brushed against his lips in a gentle caress and his eyes slid shut of their own accord.

"This has always been so much more than a job" he felt the words against his lips, felt the warmth of her skin under his fingertips and he couldn't take it anymore, leaning in the final few centimetres to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back slightly, wanting to see her reaction but not wanting to lose their close proximity. He could feel the line that had held them back for so long slowly crumbling and all the excuses he had held over the years filled his mind but somehow they seemed to lose their meaning, the feeling of her lips overriding all his other senses. She inhaled, brows furrowing. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his and he could see the question there but he could also see the desire. They stayed like that for several moments, balancing precariously on the edge of something more.

And then they fell, her mouth finding his tentatively. He met her halfway and their lips touched, sending sparks shooting through him. His lips moved against hers as the kiss grew in intensity, his hands winding through the soft strands of her hair, pulling her closer just like he had dreamed of for so long. Her tongue brushed against his lips, begging for entry. He opened his mouth, brushing his tongue against hers. She tasted like coffee and something uniquely her and he couldn't get enough, moaning into her mouth. It vibrated through her, setting her nerves alight. They battled for dominance, a dance that matched their banter but took it to a whole new level. She moaned and he swallowed it, spurring him on. They broke for air but he wanted her to make that sound again and he explored the soft skin of her neck, trailing his lips along the graceful curve. She tilted her head back, realising another one of those delightful sounds and he nipped at her skin, leaving a red mark. She dragged her hands through his hair, pulling his mouth back up to hers. He felt his blood rushing south and groaned when his hips bumped against hers.

The friction wasn't enough and his hands trailed down the curve of her hips, pulling her against him, backing them into the nearest solid surface. She felt the desk pressing into her back and she slid onto it, wrapping her legs around him. He leaned down to reach her lips as her hands found their way under his shirt, fingertips brushing against his abs slowly exploring. His muscles tensed, her touch scorching his skin. She tugged on the fabric and he obliged, lifting his arms as she pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. He rid her of her shirt in much the same manor, leaving her warmth for barely a second to sweep the clutter off the desk she was sitting on. Rejoining her he gently nudged her down and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him with her. Momentum brought their skin together and identical moans tore free from their throats. He took a moment to simply look at her, lips swollen, hair tussled, an adorable blush covering her skin as her chest rose and fell as she panted. When she did the same to him her eyes were dark and clouded, lips parted in arousal.

"You're beautiful" he murmured, placing a tender kiss on her lips. He slowly trailed his fingertips over her face, following the movement with his lips. She inhaled sharply when he reached the tender skin behind her ear. He stayed there for a few moments, exploring the area before he continued downwards. Her muscles contracted as his lips brushed against the skin just above her breasts. She gently ran a hand through his hair and he took the hint, nudging her upwards so he could reach the clasp on her bra. The barrier was quickly removed and he tossed it away from her, moaning as her breasts were revealed to him. He gently brushed a fingertip across a rosy nipple, watching it tighten under his touch. She moaned and he did it again, rolling it between his fingertips. This time she moaned his name and he decided it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Unable to resist any longer he wrapped his lips around a rosy bud, cupping the other breast in his hand as he rolled her nipple between his teeth, sending delightful shocks down to her core.

Riley's hips bucked into his as heat gathered in his groin. Gabriel trailed his lips lower, brushing against the waistband of her jeans. He dipped a finger inside, brushing the elastic of her underwear.

"Mmmmm Gabriel" he shuddered, meeting her eyes. She nodded, her hair falling around her face in gentle waves. He pulled her jeans down her hips, brushing his fingers against the soft skin and following the movements with his tongue. They were added to the growing pile of clothes on the ground, quickly followed by her boots. He ran his hands along her calves as he enjoyed the sight of her in nothing but black lacy panties. He was wearing far too many clothes and she hooked her toes into his belt and in one smooth impressive movement she pulled them down his legs. He stepped out of them, sending her a curious glance.

"That's not the only thing I can do" before he could begin to mention going slowly he was on his back on the desk where she had been only moments before, Riley sexy and (almost) completely naked on top of him. The sight took his breath away and as she trailed kisses down his torso he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting it back anytime soon. She took the elastic of his boxers between her teeth and slowly pulled them down, keeping her eyes locked onto his. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back a moan. When she finally let her eyes trail down he couldn't hold it back anymore and a pleased look crossed her face. Two could play at that game and he ran his hand up her arm. She let him, watching curiously. His fingertips slowly found their way back to her breast, pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Her eyes slid shut as she realised a deep moan. Using her moment of distraction he slid his other hand down, pulling off her underwear in one smooth motion. Her eyes flew open and he leaned up, whispering hotly in her ear.

"Now we're even"

He flipped them back over and she let him, she needed more they both did. The slow burn they felt during their partnership had turned into an inferno as the heat consumed them. She reached a hand between them, running it up and down his shaft. He shuddered, pulling her hand away. She spread her legs and he cupped her thighs in his hands, gently brushing the warm wetness of her entrance. Her back arched as he slowly slid inside her, letting her adjust to his size.

"Riley" he murmured. God she felt good. She pulled his lips down to meet hers and he let go of her thighs in favour of running his hands through her hair, holding her to him. He slowly started to move, thrusting in and out shallowly.

"More" she moaned and he obliged, giving a hard thrust. Her hips bucked up to meet his and they soon found a rhythm, the heat in his groin tightening with every thrust. She was moaning his name in sheer bliss and it was almost too much. He picked up the pace and her walls started to flutter as she chanted his name. He held on, urging her to look at him. She did and with one more thrust she was gone, screaming his name as her muscles tensed and waves of pleasure shot through her. As her walls tighten and molten heat enveloped him the coil of heat gave way and he followed suit, spilling into her in ecstasy.

They collapsed together, completely spent. Gabriel stayed on his elbows, keeping his weight off her. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear he placed a tender kiss on her swollen lips. It was a few minutes before either of them moved, simply enjoying the feeling of skin against skin as they shared the same air.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" his voice vibrated along her cheek and she sent him a dazzling smile that caused his heart rate to speed up.

"I suppose" her smile completely gave her away and he couldn't resist anymore, kissing her soundly. As they broke apart he marvelled at the fact he could do that now, kissing a path along her cheekbones.

"Let's get out of here" she murmured and he couldn't have agreed more. He stood up, legs slightly unstable as he offered her a hand. Her fingers slid into his and he gave her a cheeky smile, pulling her into his arms. She sent him a scolding look but there was no heat behind it and he kissed her forehead affectionately.

"You love it" she glared at him but he only smiled wider, nibbling her earlobe. "Don't deny it"

"Shut up and pass me my clothes" he was somewhat grateful that the change in relationship hadn't affected their banter, if anything it had strengthened. Gabriel did as he was told, picking up the garments in question. This time he didn't push back the fantasies that were conjured up when he touched each one, after all now he knew what she felt like.

"Where's my bra?" she asked, shooting him a look that meant it was somehow his fault it had gone missing (guilty.) She looked absolutely adorable; glaring at him in nothing but what was fast becoming his favourite pair of skinny jeans (not that he would say that aloud, he valued his extremities way too much.)

"Not on you" he replied shrugging. Their partnership was delicately balanced and he thought the smallest of changes in their relationship would bring it to a crashing end, obliterating everything in its path but the opposite had occurred: it strengthened the bond and he was confident it would not be broken. Riley sent him a curious look and he wondered what his expression showed. She knew him so well; perhaps she didn't need to see it. He shook his head slightly and met her eyes, silently communicating it was nothing. Satisfied she returned to her search and he almost hoped she wouldn't find it.

"How did it end up here" he shook his head in amusement as his girlfriend (the word sent a thrill through him) reached behind the filing cabinet, triumphantly pulling out a scrap of lace that he was just now noticing matched her underwear.

"Stop staring" she said and he smirked but she wasn't looking, pulling her bra back into place.

"If you recall I just saw a whole lot more than that" this time she did look, giving him a pointed look he couldn't quite decipher.

"Oh don't worry, I remember" he smirked proudly and she rolled her eyes. Her shirt followed her bra and they made themselves as presentable as possible, leaning in for one last kiss. They were about to leave when they remembered the desk. Riley gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, following behind her. He quickly realised he would never be able to look at the desk in the same way again and if her expression was anything to go by neither would she. They all but shoved the papers haphazardly back onto the desk, leaving it in a less than presentable condition. Deciding that was good enough they grabbed their stuff and locked up, nodding to the security guard as they passed through Sea-Dock. They had barely taken two steps out of the building when Lillian's voice stopped them. A nervous glance passed between them. Desperately trying to recall his ninth grade drama lessons Gabriel schooled his expression, turning around to face their boss, Riley following suit. To her credit she looked completely composed and if he didn't know any better he never would have guessed anything had happened between them.

"Are you two heading out?" Lillian asked. She had dark circles under her eyes and he wondered how long she had been there.

"Yes, unless you need anything?" Riley replied, inserting just the right amount of fatigue into her voice to make it believable. He had to hand it to her, she was good.

"Together" her boss raised an eyebrow and he had the impression of the teacher catching them making out. Riley was good but then again so was Lillian.

"Yes, I drove Gabriel this morning" she replied, barely missing a beat. It became a contest of willpower and when neither gave in Lillian turned to him, obviously deciding that he would somehow be more forthcoming.

"Something wrong with your car?" This was beginning to turn into an interrogation and he wasn't sure he liked where it was heading.

"It was convenient" he replied but she didn't look convinced, studying him like she would a suspect.

"Unless you have any concerns?" Riley added, bringing her attention back to her. She held Lillian's gaze for several moments and something passed between the two, a rare warm glint making its way into their boss's eyes.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to see if you two would admit it. It's a good thing you didn't, have a nice night" Gabriel risked a questioning glance in his partner's direction but she looked equally confused and when they turned back Lillian had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Do you think she…?" Riley trailed off, letting her words hang in the air between them.

"No, she couldn't have" uncertainty crept into his voice. They looked at each other for several moments, silently communicating.

"Let's go before she comes back" he nodded and they quickly left, glad to be out of the building and away from prying eyes. They shared one last kiss against the SUV which involved perhaps more tongue than was suitable in public before they got in. They would deal with the problems as they came and in the mean time they would simply enjoy exploring the new change in their relationship, thoroughly.

And when they got back to his apartment thats exactly what they did.


End file.
